Spider Man
The Superior Spider Man is an film Based on Spider-Man. Grant Gustin will produce, Ross O Hare will direct, and write the film and will assist him in the script. The film will star Grant Gustin as Spider Man,Britt Robertson as Gwen Stacy, and Bryan Cranston as Norman Osborn. Cast *Grant Gustin as Peter Parker/Spider Man *Britt Robertson as Gwen Stacy *Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Osborn *Meryl Streep as May Parker *Jeff Bridges as Ben Parker *Liam Hemsworth as Eugene "Flash" Thompson *Bryan Cranston as Norman Osborn *Matthew Mcconaughey as Green Goblin *Anna Kendrick as MJ Watson *Colin Farrell as Richard Parker *Robin Wright as Mary Parker Stan Lee will have a cameo as Peter, Gwen, Harry and Flash's science teacher. Tom Hardy also cameos as Nick Fury on a news report at the Parker household, as well as Sam Worthington as Steve Rogers in the same news report. In the begining of the film, Peter is seen playing with two action figures; Namor and Doctor Strange, two Marvel characters. Plot The film opens 12 years from the present day. Richard Parker is on his computer, while his son Peter is playing with his action figures. While taking a sip of his coffee, Richard is reading about something. He drops his mug in shock, and tells Mary that they need to pack. Richard urgently packs all of his things into a briefcase, with Peter watching curiously. Richard drops his Oscorp nametag, and Peter picks it up without him noticing. While driving, Richard mentions to Mary about an "accident" at one of their two jobs. Richard drops Peter off at Aunt May and Uncle Ben's house. Mary tearfully says that she will return, hopefully, one day. Peter asks where they are going, but Mary cries even more. Peter watches grimly as his parents leave. The rest of the opening is Peter growing up through life; getting his first camera, playing with May and Ben at the park, and meeting his best friend, Harry Osborne. The film time skips to the present day, where Peter and Harry are seen walking to their high school, Midtown Science. Upon arrival, Peter is pushed into a locker by Flash Thompson. Flash demands for Peter's lunch money. When Peter doesn't give it to him, Flash punches Peter in the stomach. Harry throws Flash into the wall, telling him to back off. Flash attempts to punch Harry, but Peter's friend kicks Flash into the wall once more, the boy falling to the floor. Peter and Harry walk to class, where their friend Gwen Stacy tells them that they shouldn't be fighting. At the end of the day, Harry, Peter and Flash are all called to the main office. Harry's father and founder of Oscorp, Norman Osborne, and Uncle Ben are both furious when the principal tells them about the incident. When he gets home, Peter is told by his uncle that "with great power, comes great responsibility". Peter goes into the basement to look for his camera, and finds his father's old briefcase. Peter brings it to his room to study his father's belongings, hoping to find clues as to where he and his mother are. Peter digs through his closet and finds his father's Oscorp nametag. When he opens the briefcase, Peter finds a S.H.I.E.L.D. nametag with his father's face and name on it. Peter looks up S.H.I.E.L.D. on Google, and finds that S.H.I.E.L.D. is associated with the goverment. Peter then looks up his parents on Google, to find out that they had died in a plane crash nearly a month after they left him with his aunt and uncle. Hoping to get answers from Norman Osborne, Harry's father and his father's former employer, Peter goes to Oscorp. Upon arrival, Peter aks the lady at the front desk if he can speak to Norman Osborne. The lady rudely says that he needs to have an appointment, but Osborne comes over, saying that Peter needs no appointment. Once they are alone, Peter asks what happened to his father. Osborne states that his father left because he found a breakthrough in his research, but was killed due to a task in his second job, with S.H.I.E.L.D. Osborne takes Peter into a bio-chemical lab, where a cage full of mutated spiders is in. Osborne says that Richard Parker was conducting research on spiders and their lifestyle. He left when a new type of spider was discovered in Canada. Before leaving, one of the mutated spiders bites Peter's neck. On his way home, Peter spots a lady getting mugged. He runs over and stops it with amazing reflexes, that he nows has due to the mutated spider. The lady thanks Peter, and leaves. The cops arrive and arrest the mugger. Peter goes home, and realizes that he could use his powers for good when he sees a news report with Nick Fury on it, talking about the superhero "Captain America" that was frozen solid for 70 years and was just discovered by agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The next day, Peter tells Harry about his idea, but Harry says that it is the dumbest idea ever. Harry claims that Peter could get killed, or frozen solid like that "star-spangled Word War II guy". Peter ignores him, and when he gets home, he begins creating a costume. Peter goes out to the store to buy a pair of sunglasses for his costume. Not having enough money, Peter angrily storms out. A criminal takes the money from the register, and gives Peter the sunglasses. Peter keeps walking, and sees Uncle Ben across the street. The criminal is seen running towards Uncle Ben. He trips and drops the gun, making Uncle Ben attempt to grab the gun. Peter runs over to help, but the criminal and Uncle Ben get into a scuffle. By the time Peter arrives, the criminal gains the upper hand and shoots Uncle Ben in the stomach, and keeps running. Uncle Ben, in Peter's arms, states once more that "with great power, comes great responsibility". These are his dying words, and Uncle Ben dies in Peter's arms. It begins pouring rain, and Peter looks up into the air, screaming in agony. The movie skips to about 20 minutes later, when Peter is seen talking to the police about the man that killed Uncle Ben. Peter looks over at Aunt May, who is having a meltdown. Peter finishes making his costume, and goes to sleep. The next day, Peter angrily storms into Midtown Science. Gwen and Harry run up to him and apologize about Uncle Ben's death. Mary Jane Watson, Flash's girlfriend, hugs Peter, also apologizing. Peter goes to his locker, getting his books and slamming the door. Flash comes over and attempts to apologize, but Peter kicks him in the shin. Weakly, Flash apologizes about Uncle Ben. Peter accepts his apology, and becomes friends with Flash. In science, Peter's teacher mentions Uncle Ben's death in front of the whole class, also saying that he was sorry "for his best student". That night when Aunt May goes to bed, Peter goes out in his new costume, hunting for the man that killed Uncle Ben. He finds him, and attacks him, knocking him down on his back. Peter nearly kills him, but throws him into the dumpster. The police arrive, demanding to know who Peter is, and the 17 year old says that he is "your friendy neighborhood Spider-Man", and leaves. Peter returns home and creates web shooters, all in 2 hours. Peter then goes out as Spider Man and stops a gang from taking Norman Osborne's Mustang at Oscorp, using his web shooters to make them stick to the wall. Peter leaves, and finally goes to sleep. The next morning, Peter and Aunt May are watching a news report about "the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man" that has just surfaced onto the streets of New York City. Peter leaves, and goes to school. Meanwhile at his office in the Oscorp building, Norman Osborne finds a experimental strength/intelligence enchantment formula in a closet of his former partner's old possesions. When he attempts to make the serum, it explodes in his face. Osborne gets the extra strength and intelligence he was aiming for, but the serum also drives him insane. Using the technology of an old supernatural legend's surfboard (Silver Surfer), Osborne creates a teleportation device and becomes the Green Goblin, and his goal is to steal jewels and valuables so he can become even richer than he already is. Later that night, Peter suits up as Spider-Man and begins to search the streets of New York City for Uncle Ben's killer. Peter remembers a star tattoo on the killer's right wrist. Spider-Man finds him in an alley, attempting to mug a woman. He begins to swing over and attacks the killer. The two get into a scuffle, and the police arrive. Spider-Man turns the killer in to the cops, and the girl is revealed to be Gwen. Gwen attempts to unmask Spider-Man, but fails and Peter flees the scene. After returning to his home, Peter begins to do more research on S.H.I.E.L.D. and his mother and father's sudden disappearance and death. Peter finds out that the man from the news report, Nick Fury, is a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. and one of the founding members. Peter also finds out that along with Fury and Howard Stark that his father also was a founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. Peter is about to find the final clue in his parents death, but is too late when he hears manaical laughter outside. Peter suits up and finds the Green Goblin flying through the sky, throwing pumpkin bombs down at the citizens. Spider-Man swings over and lands on the Goblin Glider, and the two begin to fight. Green Goblin knocks Spider-Man off the Glider with a pumpkin bomb, sending Peter flying through the air. Using his web shooters, Peter manages to swing across the streets of New York City to find Gwen getting cornered by Green Goblin. Furiously, Peter knocks Green Goblin off the Goblin Glider and he falls into a dumpster. Gwen tries to unmask him again, but fails once more. Green Goblin throws more pumpkin bombs, one almost hitting Flash and his girlfriend, Mary Jane. Spider-Man and Green Goblin get into a serious fight, and Green Goblin is sent flying into the sky, towards the dump. Once everyone leaves the scene, Gwen tackles Spider-Man and finally unmasks him. Shocked to see that Peter is Spider-Man, Gwen kisses Peter and leaves, thanking him for saving her. The next day, Spider-Man finds Green Goblin flying towards the Stacy household. Green Goblin flies off with Gwen, and Spider-Man follows. Spider-Man attempts to save Gwen, and succeeds and Green Goblin crashes into an apartment building. Spider-Man puts Gwen on the ground for saftey, and tries to save Green Goblin. Green Goblin says that he is really Norman Osborne, and Spider-Man tells Osborne that he is Peter Parker. Spider-Man attempts to stick to the wall with Osborne hanging on to his arm, but Osborne looses his grip and falls. Spidey tries to save him, but it's too late when Osborne lands on a car, killing him. Spider-Man is shocked, and blames himself for Osborne's death. Harry finds out about the news. Peter, Gwen, Flash, Mary Jane, and Harry all stand together at Norman Osborne's funeral. When Harry speaks, he explains that he never knew of his father's alter ego the Green Goblin. 4 months later, Peter is still sucessful as Spider-Man. Peter and Gwen are now dating, and MJ has broken up with Flash. Harry has taken over the role as owner and CEO of Oscorp, after his father's death. The criminal that killed Uncle Ben has escaped from prison. Once he finds out, Peter tells Gwen that he's gonna be a bit late for their date, and swings off into the night, and the credits begin to roll. After the credits, Nick Fury is seen researching Spider-Man, and manages to find out somehow that he is Peter Parker. Once finding out that he is related to Fury's old friend, Richard Parker, Fury states that "he'll be in touch with that kid", and puts a video of Peter in action on the same screen of Captain America/Steve Rogers and Tony Stark/Iron Man fighting their respective villains. Category:Gary's Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:PG-13